Eurasian Song Contest 4
|withdraw = |pre = 3|nex = 5|name = Eurasian Song Contest|уear = 4|logo =WhatsApp Image 2018-08-19 at 20.30.36 |theme ="Sharing Cultures" |winner = "Ignite" |null =None |vote = Each country awards 12, 10 and 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs|return = |Disqualified = |disqualification = |semi3 = 7 September 2018}}The Eurasian Song Contest 4, often referred to as EASC 4, was the fourth edition of the Eurasian Song Contest. The fourth edition took place in Omsk, Russia, after Serebro won the third edition of the contest in Kazan, Russia, scoring 198 points with "Slomana". Location Omsk (/ɒmsk/; Russian: Омск, IPA: omsk) is a city and the administrative center of Omsk Oblast, Russia, located in southwestern Siberia 2,236 kilometers (1,389 mi) from Moscow. With a population of 1,154,116, it is Russia's second-largest city east of the Ural Mountains after Novosibirsk, and seventh by size nationally. Omsk acts as an essential transport node, serving as a train station for Trans-Siberian Railway and as a staging post for the Irtysh River. During the Imperial era, Omsk used to be the seat of the Governor General of Western Siberia and, later, of the Governor General of the Steppes. For a brief period during the Russian Civil War in 1918–1920, it served as the capital of the anti-Bolshevik Russian State and held the imperial gold reserves. Omsk is the administrative center of the Siberian Cossack Host. It also serves as the episcopal see of the bishop of Omsk and Tara, as well as the administrative seat of the Imam of Siberia. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on May 31, 2019. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the automatic qualifiers would have to vote in. The second part of the draw decided in which semi-final each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by a draw moments later. 18, 19 and 19 countries will participate in each of the semi-finals respectively. From each semi-final, 7 countries will join the automatic qualifiers in the final, where a total of twenty-seven countries will participate. Running order The running orders of the semi-finals were chosen alongside with the semi-final draws. When a country was drawn from a pot, its semi-final and running order place was drawn from another pot. Participating countries Sixty-two countries participated in the edition. Six of them, Bangladesh, Finland, India, Greece, the United Kingdom and the host country Russia pre-qualified for the grand final. Bahrain, Bangladesh, Malaysia, Myanmar, Tajikistan and Turkmenistan debuted in the edition, while Cambodia, Mongolia, the Philippines, Saudi Arabia, Singapore and Slovenia withdrew. In addition, China, Germany, Iran, the Netherlands, Portugal, Slovakia and Vietnam returned after each had a one-edition absence, while Cyprus, Serbia and Switzerland returned after a two-edition absence. Returning artists TARABAROVA, who represented Ukraine in the first edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Anja Nissen, the Danish representative in the third edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Portuguese singer David Carreira returns to the contest after having previously represented Portugal in the second edition, now together with Karetus and Plutónio. Jayrun, who represented Kazakhstan in the second edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Polish representative Margaret previously represented Poland in the third edition. Iveta Mukuchyan, who represented Armenia in the second edition, returned to represent her country with Aram MP3 for the second time. G.E.M. returned to this edition after having previously represented China in the second edition, being the only person ever to represent China in the contest. Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Bangladesh and Finland were allocated to vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the grand final. Sri Lanka was disqualified due to failing to present their votes in time. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. India and the United Kingdom were allocated to vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the grand final. Bahrain, Bulgaria, Kyrgyzstan, Lebanon and Poland were disqualified due to failing to present their votes in time. Semi-final 3 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Greece and Russia were allocated to vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the grand final. China and Slovakia were disqualified due to failing to present their votes in time, while Ireland withdrew. Final Twenty-seven countries took part in the final for the first time in the contest. Category:Editions